


Perfect for each other

by Imaginative_Authoress



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Miyaji "Wingman" Kiyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya is Kiyoshi's roommate. Kazuki is Kiyoshi's co-worker at an upbeat cafe. </p>
<p>They are bound to get on Kiyoshi's nerves one day. </p>
<p>(Coffeeshop AU) </p>
<p>(Cross-posted from my Livejournal account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect for each other

Coffee Avenue, one of the many cafés in downtown Tokyo, is popular for its range of coffee and its delectable savories. What most customers realize upon entering the café are the good-looking men working there. Thanks to Aida Kagetora's insights, this plan ended up drawing more (female) customers to the store. 

"One Large-sized, Hot Caramel Macchiato and one Small-sized, Iced Blended Mocha! Ma’am, do you want a Tuna Puff to go with your drink? I can guarantee you that it’s delicious!" 

Busy as always, the lanes that lead to the two cashiers are long thanks to the morning rush of zombie-looking people needing their fix of caffeine, though some just need the sugar from the blended beverages. Right now, Kiyoshi and Kazunari are going through the queues with high speed while Kazuki have to deal with the overwhelming amount of orders, occasionally Kiyoshi chipping in to help with pumping in the syrup or steaming the milk. 

"I swear when I see him tomorrow I'm going to run him over!" Kiyoshi scowls, furiously switching his attention from the customer to the cup to the steaming milk before back to the cash register. Kiyoshi was hired to be a barista, damn it, not a cashier! 

"Mah, mah! It's not that bad!" Kazunari cheerfully pipes up, smiling easily as usual as he skillfully handles the customers in his lane. "The lines can get even longer than what you see now if Moriyama-Senpai is here." 

To be honest, Kiyoshi is secretly envious of how easy this is to the ravenette, seeing how the younger male has always been the social butterfly (A fly would fit the description better. Both are so annoying.) since high-school years, whereas the blond barista-now-temporary-cashier was more prone to intimidate people by his glare alone. 

Had Yoshitaka not take that damn medical leave, Kiyoshi wouldn't be even stuck manning the counter in the first place. So yes, Yoshitaka is going to get pelted by a container shipment of pineapples once Kiyoshi-- 

"Oi! If you have time to complain, get me a can of low-fat whipped cream from the fridge!" The barista unkindly interrupts, with how the brunette bustle about from one drink to another, it was unsurprising that Kazuki had no time to deal with bullshit. 

Funny how Kiyoshi and Kazuki sometimes think alike. 

Keyword: Sometimes. 

Taking out a can of said whipped cream, along with a bag of coffee beans — seeing how they were running low, Kiyoshi turns back to the next customer to take their order. 

He stares. Hard. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kiyoshi demands. The olive-haired smiles innocently, unfazed by the blond's outburst, with both hands tucked in the pocket of his beige-coloured duffle coat as Takuya feigns a pout.

"Is that how you greet a friend, Yoshi? And to think that I came such a long way just to order a coffee too..." Kiyoshi ignores the snickers and conveniently jabs the right side of his stupid kouhai, the snickers changed to one of wheezing and laughter over-spilled from its container before the blond angrily huffs back.

"The only coffee you ever drink is instant coffee. Don’t you have work today?" Takuya, his dorm-mate, had taken time off to join the madness (Morning rush) just for a coffee? Unbelievable. But here he was.

Takuya drums the counter, staring thoughtfully at the menu as he replies. "Well I'm on night-shift today, so I figured I could drop by to see you do your thing. I thought you're a barista?" 

"He is. But Moriyama-Senpai called in sick so Miyaji-Senpai had to take over." Kazunari helpfully chirps into the conversation, his laughter finally died off as he resumes taking orders from an office worker. Kiyoshi sighs, takes a plastic cup reserved for iced-blended or cold drinks before he scribbled something onto it. 

"Try the Peppermint Mocha. I'll get you a medium size. Don't need you to overload yourself on sugar." The blond keys in the order and swiftly pours in the syrup. "You want whipped-cream?" 

Takuya shakes his head. It's a no, then.

"One Medium-Sized Peppermint Mocha without whipped cream for this idiot dorm-mate of mine!" 

"Eh?! How rude! I'm not an idiot!" 

"You're holding up the line, dumbass. Now go to the collection counter, get your drink and get out of my sight." Kiyoshi impatiently thrusts the receipt into Takuya's hand and promptly shoos him aside. 

"You're treating me? So Kiyoshi-kun does have a nice side~!" 

"Go collect your damn drink and leave me alone!" 

"Pfft! Is he Senpai's boyfriend? I can hear all the hearts breaking in the café~" 

"GET. BACK. TO. WORK." 

Takuya chuckles at how flustered his friend had gotten as he makes a beeline to the collection counter. He is starting to regret coming to visit during morning rush, with how so many people crowded around the counter, waiting for the really attractive but scowling barista to finish making their drinks.

Huh. 

He waits, finding a spot at the collection counter to lean against when a lady walks off with her drink in tow. The lingering scent of perfume was a little too much for the olive-haired man to handle, nose wrinkling in objection as he wills himself not to physically recoil from the scent. 

Thank goodness his eyes didn’t start watering that badly when Mr. Barista-that-he’s-so-going-to-question-Kiyoshi-about calls out.

"Peppermint Mocha for Takuya?" 

"Ah– Here!" Takuya flashes the brunette a thankful smile, discretely glancing at the brunette's nametag as he reaches out to take his drink. His hand accidentally brushes against the barista's just as he reads the name. 

Kazuki. 

"Thanks for the drink, Yoshi! I'll see you later in the night!" Takuya hollers out cheerfully as he narrowly dodges the incoming mini wave of people through the door. 

He is obviously looking forward to visit this place more often.

~*~

"So Yoshi." Kiyoshi grunts, making a sound that means he’s listening and Takuya better start talking before the blond’s attention gets reabsorbed to the book laid-out before the Business student. They were back in their shared room, Takuya unable to get his mind off Kazuki since yesterday while Kiyoshi was busy studying on the floor thanks to Takuya taking up all the space on the couch. "How close are you with Kazuki?" 

The blond looks up from his book on Business Relations with a start, brown eyes narrow in confusion before the blond groans in realization. 

"You like him." 

Takuya shrugs. "He looks interesting." 

"You mean he looks like your type because you assume he's this quiet, awkward guy who needs a bright, cheerful demon like you to break his outer shell. Seriously, Takuya?" Kiyoshi gives him this deadpanned look that Takuya always get whenever the olivenette wants to prank people, the book momentarily forgotten for the time being, with how the topic had completed caught his full attention.

"Then what is he like?" Takuya urges the blond, leaning dangerously over the edge of the couch in pure interest. The blond gives him a wary look before Kiyoshi relents, albeit reluctantly. 

"Kazuki's like... A cat." Kiyoshi sniffs in disdain. "Approachable when friendly, Claw your face off when he's in a bad mood. Sarcastic, insensitive to other people's mood but sensitive as hell about his height (For the love of God don't even think about making any jokes about his height), don't touch his hair Because it's his life and anyone who does so ends up dead except that he doesn't mind touching other people's hair. He's a gamer, one hell of a barista," Kiyoshi rolls his eyes as he admits that. "And he's most likely bi. Any questions?" 

“You know, he sounds a little like you. Except the gamer and the height issues, you know. Do you like people touching your hair?”

“Any other questions that do not involve me before I throw this book in your face?”

 

"Okay, okay! … Does he like cuddles?" 

Kiyoshi shrugs non-committedly at that. "I don't know. Never seen him with a date before." 

"Hmm." 

"You're going to ask him out, aren't you?" Kiyoshi stares disapprovingly at Takuya. "Don't even think for one second I'm going to give you his phone number. You want it, ask him personally."

“I thought we were friends!” Takuya wails dramatically, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips as Kiyoshi scoffs and goes back to studying.

“I’m nice enough to warn you beforehand how he’s like. Didn’t you say you have an assignment to get to?”

“… You’re the most boring person on this planet, Yoshi.”

“Says the guy who falls in love with a barista on first sight.”

Takuya grins and shrugs. “Guess I can’t deny that.”

 

~*~

“And why the hell are you here again?” Kiyoshi asks, incredulous, as he expertly pours two shots of espresso into a cup without spilling them over in shock. It was a good three days since Takuya came by the café for the first time, though today said olivenette was dressed in black pea coat and a pair of snugly fit jeans, waving a little at the blond as a greeting.

“You said if I want to ask him out, I have to ask him personally. So here I am~ I even took a day off from work too just for today!” Takuya grins widely, sparkles thrown all over the background as some girls in the café swoon at the sight of such a charming man.

Too bad that idiot has only eyes for another idiot, Kiyoshi muses just as the other idiot exits the staff room, bored purple eyes widened slightly at the sight of bright green eyes.

“Oh. It’s you. Here to bother Kiyoshi again?” Kazuki disinterestedly jabs a finger at said blond, who was busy throwing his arms into the air wondering why he was stuck with two idiots. If only Kazuki knew…

“Oh no! I thought I would come for another cup of Peppermint Mocha. The one you made for me the last time was delicious.”

Takuya praises, ignoring how Kiyoshi face-palms in the background or how Kazunari was trying very hard on maintaining a purely professional smile and not bursting out in laughter because wow so cheesy, shuffling towards Kazunari’s counter while he digs out his wallet to pay for the drink when Kazuki interrupts his payment.

“Why don’t you try the Toffee Nut flavor?” Takuya blinks, looks up from his wallet and to Kazuki, the barista already scribbling down the order on a cup. “If you don’t like it, I’ll make you the one you want. On the house.”

Takuya stares for a moment, wide-eyed in surprise before he chuckles and forks the money over to Kazunari, the cashier himself already doubled over in laughter.

What could go wrong, right?

Except when Takuya goes to collect his drink, his face becomes a stark contrast to the color of his hair before he eyes the cockily smiling Kazuki, the man himself casually catwalks into the storage room.

‘xxx-xxxx-xxxx. Pick me up at 8 PM, Takuya-kun~’

Needless to say, Kiyoshi ended up spending the night with Tetsuya and Yuuya because of them. And no, they did not ‘do the do’ because they were too busy cuddling and talking animatedly over sugar gliders and turtles. (Also Kiyoshi was woken up by a text because he didn’t tell Takuya about Kazuki’s allergies to furry animals. Needless to say Kiyoshi ignored the text and promptly went back to sleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for two good friends on Tumblr, D'mi and Laura, two years ago. 
> 
> It's supposed to be more sappy. 
> 
> But well, I guess this turns out fine as well...?


End file.
